


Thirty Eight Weeks

by dollfoot



Series: Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bureaucrat Karma, Daddy Karma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mommy Nagisa, Mpreg, Omega Nagisa, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Teacher Nagisa, They are married and use pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: Being pregnant comes with many hurdles.Nagisa knows this from experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is set in an AU where males can get pregnant. So fuck gender roles. Nagisa can be male and be a mother. What are those but social construction. I refuse to succumb to limitation of language as the world of symbolic and for that reason I will refer Nagisa to a term that I associated with what is depicted here.
> 
> Some sexy times ahead. Not many. Skipping those would not make this fic less substantial or anything.
> 
> Unbetaed.

**9.**

They said it was morning sickness. But Nagisa didn't just experience it in the morning. Nagisa's sense of smell also heightened, it was really easy for him to get nauseous. He had a hard time keeping all the food that he forced himself to eat but to no avail.

Like now.

Nagisa put a hand on his mouth. He could feel the sudden storm on his stomach. He fought them to keep the food he just gulped down.

Karma put his chopsticks down immediately. He stood up to move to Nagisa's side but Nagisa motioned his hand to keep him seated. His other hand still in on his mouth. He tried to take a deep breath, away from his food. It helped.

"You alright, babe?"

Nagisa nodded weakly.

"Do you want to retire now? Let's just feed you with something easier on your stomach." Karma had moved to his seat now, kneeling next to his chair. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Nagisa tried to move from his chair so he could sit on the sofa. His food was barely half-eaten, he should eat something else to keep up with his baby's diet, "…and could you bring some fruit with you, Karma?"

Karma looked on the fruit bowl to see what they have and opened the fridge as he waited for the water to boil. "Banana or grapes? Oh, we still have persimmons. Would you like that, baby?"

"Persimmon sounds lovely."

Karma strolled to the sofa with a cup of tea in one hand and a washed persimmon in another.

"Thank you, love."

Karma kissed the top of his forehead, "Anything for you, babe."

* * *

 

**14.**

"Aa-aaah! Karma, don't…"

Karma immediately took his hand from Nagisa's breast. He sat up to get a proper look at his wife.

"Sorry, babe. Did I hurt you?"

Nagisa shook his head. "It's fine… It's just. It's tender." He gripped the tie that has yet been removed from Karma's collar so Karma would lean on him again. "Just be gentle with it. Touch me more."

Karma mentally sighed in relieve. This whole pregnancy was exciting but scary for him too--he did not want to do anything that will hurt Nagisa or the baby, now that Nagisa's body changed. It was still Nagisa's first trimester, but Karma could see that it was not just Nagisa's belly that was slowly growing. His breasts as well. He was sure at this rate, Nagisa's breast would be big enough for him to fill his hand.

He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt--he just got home from work--but it seemed that he was not fast enough, as Nagisa already moved to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. Karma smirked.

Karma quickly shed his tie and shirt out of his body and leaned down to lick Nagisa's ear, "Impatient, are we?"

"You're late."

Fair enough, "Business meeting, sweetheart."

Nagisa huffed, "You made me wait," He circled his hand on Karma's neck. He ground his crotch on Karma's still clothed ones. Nagisa's lower half was bare, but he had his pajama shirt intact. Karma sneaked his hand from under it to stroked Nagisa's side. Nagisa bit his lower lip.

"Come on, hurry…"

Karma just continued licking the side of Nagisa's neck while his hands playing with the skin just under Nagisa's breast. Nagisa moaned lewdly.

He has yet done anything but apparently, pregnant Nagisa did not need much stimulation to get aroused as he usually did. Being pregnant made Nagisa hornier--and the usual Nagisa was already quite naughty in bed. He got wet easily and he came more frequently. Oh yes. Nothing could make him harder than having his wife squirming under him, begging to be fucked, gaze full of lust--with a growing baby inside. He could feel his underwear wet with precum.

"Karmaaaa," Nagisa whined and that was Karma's cue to cut down his teasing to the minimum. He tugged down the front of his underwear just so his cock sprang free. He could take the rest of his pants of after this.

_

"OH! O--oh, mmm… Nn… A-ah!" Nagisa could only moan as Karma pounded into him. He had come twice by now, but he was far from satisfied. He gasped as Karma cupped one of his breasts.

"Sorry, was that hurt?" Karma was merciless, he never stopped even when he checked up if anything's wrong with Nagisa--it was always after Nagisa confirmed or safe-worded that his motion ceased. Nagisa was having a hard time finding his voice that is not a moan.

"Mm--no, ah! J-just, surprised. Mm--touch the other…" Nagisa pushed his ass on Karma's cock to deepen his thrust. Karma bent down so his chest was on Nagisa's back and put both of his hands on each of Nagisa's breast. He grazed Nagisa's nipples lightly without missing a rhythm of his thrust on Nagisa's hole. "Like this?"

Nagisa came.

Karma didn't stop thrusting.

_

"K-Karma…" Nagisa tried to keep moving his hips up and down, "Am tired…" He was riding Karma's cock, hand on the side of Karma's thighs, his legs spread open next to Karma's chest. Karma had a perfect view of how his cock was engulfed by Nagisa's beautiful pussy. Karma still wanted to see those rim stretched around his cock though.

"Yeah? Shall we stop now?"

Nagisa mewled in disagreement, "Noooo…" He moved so he could ride Karma's upright. "Wanna be fucked…"

Well, how could he say no to that?

Karma took Nagisa by the waist and flipped their position. Lips on Nagisa's nipple, he pounded.

He could taste the milk in his mouth.

_

That was Karma's third orgasm. Karma took off the condom and tied them.

Nagisa tugged at Karma's hand. At this point, both have been stripped naked, drenched in slick and sweat.

"…Another round?"

Karma blinked, he could keep going, but…

"We ran out of condoms, sweetie."

Nagisa frowned as if it was not a problem for him before "…I am already pregnant, darling."

Karma never missed the chance of fucking his wife raw, and he won't going to start now.

* * *

 

**18.**

Nagisa was tired, but he hadn't cook dinner yet.

Karma had told him that he could always make dinner for them or they can have take-outs, but Nagisa also hated it when he felt helpless or less-abled because of pregnancy.

When Karma arrived, he hasn't finished making dinner. He's slower than usual, he knew. It irked him.

"I'm home, Nagisa."

Nagisa held back a tired sigh, "Welcome home, love. I haven't finished dinner, so you could take a bath first if you please"

Karma noticed the impatient tone of Nagisa's voice, but he didn't mention it. Nagisa could get cranky at random times, and he knew pointing it out won't help. He's just in one of his mood swings.

When he finished with bath, Nagisa had dinner prepared. Nagisa did not have eating problems anymore, but he didn't eat much in the first place. When Nagisa finished his food, Karma commented, "You are not going to eat more? You had a long day today, you could have some snacks before we went to bed."

BANG

Nagisa had his fist on the table. It was not particularly loud, but that was a hard smack on the table from Nagisa's petite fist.

"Stop telling me what to do, Karma. Do you think I don't know this?" Nagisa's tone went higher, "It was never about me anymore! I know I have a baby inside me! I am taking care of it, ok?! I am taking care of myself!"

Karma didn't answer.

Nagisa took a sharp intake of breath and he suddenly felt betrayed. He felt angry and sad. Whatever Karma was saying, it hurt that he felt he was not good enough for this. That he didn't… do well. He was slow. He--

He sobbed. His eyes hot and he cried before he knew it. He didn't notice and Karma was already beside him, stroking his back and holding his hand on the table, kissing his temple. "You're tired, babe. I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Let's go to bed now, shall we?"

Nagisa took his hand from Karma's and shook his head away. "I'm taking a bath."

Once Nagisa was out of the dining room, Karma ruffled his hair and proceeded to wash the dishes.

_

Karma was already in bed, balancing a laptop on his lap when Nagisa went to their bedroom. Upon his arrival, Karma closed his laptop and took off his glasses.

Nagisa walked slowly towards the bed and sit on his side, his back on Karma. Karma didn't mind. He calmly took the towel from Nagisa's neck and took the liberty to dry Nagisa's hair like he usually does. "You haven't dry your hair properly,"

Nagisa slowly turned towards Karma and hugged his middle. Karma let go of the towel to embrace Nagisa. Nagisa wept on his chest.

"..Sorry" A sob, "I didn't mean to be difficult…"

Karma hummed, "I know,"

"I was just angry and sad and tired. Work has been usual but I am hundred times more drained. I get tired quickly and when I fail to do something I usually do I would get angry at myself." Nagisa ranted. "I was sad that I was unable to do things I usually do and I hate when I feel sad because I love our baby, Karma."

Karma kissed Nagisa's forehead, "Yeah."

"I don't want to feel bad for being pregnant. But I don't like being tired and helpless like this. I don't know, I just--" Nagisa continued to cry. Karma couldn't help feeling bad now. He knew this was just another episode of Nagisa's mood swings, but…

Karma stroke Nagisa's cheek to wipe his tears. "It's ok, babe. If anything, it's probably my fault too for being such a lousy husband to you." Karma cupped Nagisa's face to meet him, he smiled teasingly "Look at you, Mother would slap me for making you cry like this,"

Nagisa blinked his tears dumbfounded, but then he laughed, "No she won't,"

"Well, Nakamura-san then."

Nagisa giggled when Karma kisses his nose, "Haha, perhaps she would."

Karma danced in victory inwardly seeing that he managed to make Nagisa laughed again--the thing with mood swings was that they could easily go away as they easily come. "Mmn. And I would deserve it. How in the world that I manage to let you feel that way, uh? You shouldn't even have the feeling like you are doing this on your own." Karma kissed his cheek.

Nagisa leaned to Karma's embrace and buried his face in Karma's neck. "It's not your fault."

Karma replied, "Oh no, I think I do. I was slacking to remind you that I'm with you." Karma's tone turned serious. "We're in this together, alright? Lean on me. Depend on me. Don't feel bad for using me to make you feel or be better."

Nagisa felt his heart gave a squeeze. He was close to crying again--now for an entirely different reason. Karma was the best mate that he could ask for.

He shook his head on Karma's neck, "Mm, no, you were. You're great." Karma has always been there--when he's tired, when he's needy, when he's on doctor's appointment--Karma had never failed to be there with him. For him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Karma moved his hands to hug Nagisa's waist. "But I could be better. Tell me when you feel like this again, yeah?"

Nagisa nodded to his chest.

There was comfortable silence until Karma spoke again.

"So, shall we have 'comfort sex' now?"

Nagisa pinched Karma's thigh.

* * *

**22.**

Nagisa sighed.

He didn't fit his pajamas anymore.

It was not just his pajamas. It was harder for him to fit his shirts for work as well. But unlike his pajama, he didn't particularly love his shirts for work.

He could always wear one of his night dress but it bugged him now that he didn't fit his pajamas anymore. It was a dumb attachment and he wouldn't be bothered usually, but he was aware that now it only took little things to tick him off.

'Stupid hormones…'

While him not fitting his pajamas is one thing, there is another that bothered him. The implication of not fitting his old clothes.

He is now fuller and rounder. His protruding belly was now apparent. He now wears maternity bras for male omega to keep his growing breast in check.

He was happy that he has passed the first few months of pregnancy that filled with more ache and weird feelings and bad stomach than now, and he knew that the weight that he gained meant that his baby was growing splendidly inside his belly, but this growth did not just affect his changing wardrobe. He waddled--his belly was heavy and it got to him. It was easier for him to get tired than before. He has leg cramps now. His feet were swollen at times.

But those didn't matter as much as this. For those he had Karma that helped and attend him--Karma was increasingly protective and clingy, and he was protective and clingy before his pregnancy. Karma gave him foot rubs, picked him up after school, put up with his weird cravings at absurd times, pampering him in any way he can.

Just this. He didn't know how to handle.

_

After bath, he would take a look at his figure in the mirror. He would cup his breast and inspect them, stroke his belly, and run down his hands on his sides and ass.

He was fat and soft all over.

Karma loved feeling him up and cup the seemingly excess fat.

But.

Nagisa couldn't help but wondered if he was not as attractive now that he has fat ass and belly.

He tapped on the meat of his ass just to see them jiggled inside his underwear.

He certainly thought that he was less attractive than he was before.

_

Karma loved plump Nagisa.

He always made sure to stroke and feel those growing baby bump on Nagisa's belly, whether it was while hugging Nagisa from behind or when they were cuddling on the sofa. Nagisa was still tiny in his arms, but he was a squishy-and-chubby tiny now. He loved it.

He loved seeing Nagisa full with his child.

He was not supposed to think this, but waddling Nagisa was hot. Nagisa asking him to give him foot rub is hot--Nagisa asking to be pampered was just something he rarely had before Nagisa got pregnant.

Nagisa was glowing. There was a certain softness in all of the aspect of his being: Nagisa has always been gentle and soft-spoken, but now his gaze, his smile, his skin, the way he moved his body, they were all strangely had this, this, glow, a trace of tenderness--Karma had no idea how to put this into words but Nagisa was just strikingly beautiful in his eyes. More beautiful than before--and Nagisa had always been beautiful since the very first time they met.

That was why, seeing Nagisa like this: fresh out of the bath, dressed just in one of Karma's old shirts that were just enough to cover his (now fat) ass with an apparent baby bump on his belly--was enough to turn him on.

Nagisa was just about to dry his hair when Karma hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"Karma, get off. I cannot dry my hair like this…"

Karma only answered with taking the hairdryer from Nagisa and dry his hair for him. "I'm doing it." He played with Nagisa's hair and trailed a finger on Nagisa's neck, "I wanna hurry you up so we can have some fun tonight."

Nagisa didn't reply. Karma raised an eyebrow. "…What's wrong babe? Not in the mood?"

Nagisa sighed. He waived Karma's hand from his hair, which prompted Karma to stop the hairdryer--his hair was quite dry already. "It's not that… just…" Nagisa turned from where he sat to face Karma, "I didn't think you would want to have sex now… that I am like this."

Karma stared dumbfoundedly.

"Huh? What do you mean 'like this'? Like what? Being stupidly sexy?"

Nagisa's eyebrows twitched at that, "Are you teasing me? Because I am not appreciating that joke when it's obviously a lie."

"Whoa, whoa, ok stop right there. I wasn't even sure--huh? You think I was lying about you being sexy?"

The back that Nagisa turned to him was enough answer. "Seriously, Nagisa? Why the fuck would I lie about that? No. Scratch that. Why the fuck would I not find you sexy?" Oops. Karma didn't mean to get unnecessarily emotional just now. He shook his head and gripped Nagisa's shoulder to turn his wife to him. "Sweetie."

Nagisa still didn't meet his gaze. His body was facing Karma now, but he turned his face sideways. Pregnant Nagisa presented Karma with sides that Nagisa didn't usually show before--and while Karma appreciated the cuteness of pouty Nagisa, he didn't really have time with this now since his cock was asking for attention.

"If you don't want to have sex because you don't want to, or you're worried about the baby, fine. But you don't get to say that you are ever unattractive to me. Not in a million years that would happen."

Nagisa looked sad for a second, and before Karma could continue, Nagisa mumbled.

"Sorry babe, what was that?"

Nagisa finally glanced up to meet his eyes. "…But I'm so fat."

Karma felt his jaw drop. He slapped his palm on his face and laughed loudly. Nagisa frowned angrily, "Stop that. I am being serious."

"Oh my god! Nagisa, seriously?" Karma cupped Nagisa's butt with each cheek in his hand and he squeezed. Nagisa yelped in response.

"You mean these?" He squeezed playfully over and over. "--heck yeah it's fat."

Karma lifted Nagisa by the grip on his butt easily--the additional weight was nothing compared to Karma's strength. Nagisa let out an "Eeep!" and could only respond with hugging Karma by the neck. Karma strolled to their bed and dumped Nagisa unceremoniously. The shirt had ridden up to display the panty that Nagisa wore because of the movement.

"Ka--Ahn!" Nagisa moaned when Karma grabbed one his breast.

"…Or this?" Karma shook the underside of Nagisa breast to let it jiggled. Nagisa squirmed, "Your tits are so fat now, look at it moved. So naughty…" Karma mouthed one of his nipples through his shirt. His hand moved to stroke the baby bump. "But this. This is my favorite part."

Nagisa felt Karma's hand went under his shirt to touch his belly directly, "You're fat and full of child. Mine. I love it."

Karma looked to see Nagisa's face--still pouty, but also embarrassed and aroused--no more trace of anger. He smiled.

"You were right Nagisa, you are fat now."

"You--"

"--But that doesn't make you any less attractive. In fact, it's never been this easy for me to get hard from the sight of you carrying our child." Karma leaned down to kiss Nagisa's cheek, "You're sexy."

_Kiss._

"So sexy."

_Kiss._

"Let me fuck you."

_

Nagisa could hear the wet sounds of his pussy rammed by Karma's cock. Karma's body was hot on his back, hands engulfing him in a tight embrace. He was more sensitive now that he's pregnant--he could feel each time when the blunt tip of Karma's huge cock kissed his womb.

'Too deep...'

He could feel the sweat running down his neck, could feel slick dripping running down his thighs. He could feel Karma's balls slapping on his butt every time he thrust.

'Feels so good…'

He could feel his breasts move with his body. He could feel the wet strands of hair sticking on his face. He could imagine how much of a mess he was, fucked by the thick, hot rod of his dear husband, whose hand now cupping his growing belly.

And when Karma grunted in release, he could feel the warm spurts of cum filling his pussy. Karma's orgasm lasted long--it was the fifth spurt when Karma tenderly thumbs his nipple that he cum dry--and he could still feel Karma ejaculated through his own orgasm.

_

"…And my pajamas don't fit anymore. Wearing your old clothes definitely doesn't make me feel sexy." Nagisa ranted. Karma thought a few sessions of love making would be enough to gain Nagisa's confidence in his now very-much-alluring body. He was half-wrong. Nagisa had moved from previously spooning position, so now he was facing Karma.

"You wearing my clothes gets me hot all the time."

Nagisa poked Karma's cheek. "That's because you're a pervert."

"I can't help it, my wife is seductive 24/7"

"Hmph, flatterer."

Karma nuzzled Nagisa's hair, "Mmm I know, we can shop for something that definitely makes you look sexy."

That was the start of Nagisa's growing lingerie.

* * *

 

**25.**

Nagisa would spend this weekend at his mother's. This was not an uncommon occurrence--Karma knew that Nagisa would visit his mother from time to time and he sometimes would sleep for the night there. This week was one of those times. Being pregnant, Nagisa hadn't had the time to visit as often as he would like, but that was made up by his mother made a visit to their house instead; tending on Nagisa whenever something happened.

Karma would usually join Nagisa on his visits (and would also sleep over the place after they bonded) but Karma was quite busy this week and he had to do a half-day at work on Saturday so he figured he'd just drive Nagisa off and pick him up again on Sunday. This would also not be new to them.

They have arrived in the driveway. Without turning the engine off, Karma got out of his seat and moved to Nagisa's side to assist Nagisa in opening the door.

"Geez, Karma, I'm perfectly ok with doing it myself."

"Indulge me."

Nagisa just smiled and leaned to kiss Karma's cheek as he got out of the car, "You're going straight to the office?"

"Yeah, tell Mother I'm sorry for not greeting her first. Hope the sweets will make up for that."

"Hehehe, I will. And I am sure it would."

Karma bent down to kiss the top of Nagisa's baby bump, "Be good, kiddo." He straightened up again and kissed on top of Nagisa's head, "Bye sweetie, have a good day"

"Bye darling."

Karma drove off.

-

"So when are you going to take your leave? You shouldn't work as much even though it didn't feel too hard for you… Male omega's first pregnancy is not to be taken lightly." His mother was preparing the tea for both of them--Nagisa offered to help but he was dismissed by his mother saying that he should just sit and rest.

"I do feel the significant burden on the first few months, but it really is ok now, Mom." Nagisa stroked his belly. Hiromi smiled at the sight. She gave Nagisa his tea and sit beside him.

"May I?"

Nagisa chuckled, "Of course,"

  
Hiromi put her hand on his baby bump and stroked gently. She had a tender look in her eyes, smiling as she did so. "A boy, yes?"

"Yeah."

Hiromi moved her other hand to bring Nagisa's head to her chest, holding him by the back of his head and his belly. Nagisa felt like he's melting into his mother's embrace. "I am so happy, Nagisa. And I am so happy for you. Thank you," She whispered. "To see my child to finally had his own to raise… I hope I have been good enough mother to you."

Nagisa drew a sharp intake of breath--uh oh, he could feel a waterworks coming. He responded by burying himself on his mother's shoulder. "Mmn."

They stayed like that for a while, until Nagisa withdrew himself as remembered, "Oh! I brought one of the sweets Karma bought from the store near the station."

Hiromi frowned playfully. "Well, well. He certainly had gotten better and better at knowing what pleases his mother-in-law."

"Let me get that and we can have that with tea."

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

**28.**

"One would be surprised that a person such as chief would actually get married, but looking at his mate I can understand why."

Everyone in Karma's department knew the nature of the said Alpha whom always get out early from work on Friday night to 'get some'. It was not a secret and it did not lessen any respect that they have towards him if not on the contrary: for such easy going and seemingly relaxed chief, he was an over-achiever. His words are crazy sharp sometimes, but it was never without good reason. Regardless, most of them have expected their boss to enjoy more time of being a bachelor, not settling down early.

They were in another office party--an informal one. It was not unusual for anyone with a mate asked their mate to join them in the party--usually in the last half of the party, as their mate was initially come to pick them up: Chie's husband, for example, had been in the scene for a few times now that everyone in the department knew him. They would just drink and eat in a restaurant, talking about basically anything but work. Today was the first time Karma brought Nagisa in this party--he didn't like bringing Nagisa out to drink, drunk Nagisa was dangerous, but he's now pregnant so drinking was out of the question.

Morita whispered to Takumi who sat behind him, looking at Nagisa across the table who was speaking with one of Karma's female subordinates. "Akabane-san is really beautiful… A male omega was it? I wonder if all omegas are as beautiful as hi--OUCH" Takumi jabbed Morita's arm with his elbow. "What was that for??"

"Stop spouting disgusting remarks like that. If boss heard you he'd punched your gut."

"I should… But I won't since I do agree that my mate is beautiful."

"GAH!!" Both Morita and Takumi were surprised with the boss that apparently just came back from the toilet. Karma put his hand on each of the backs of his subordinates. "He couldn't help being attractive, so I wouldn't blame him, just remember that he's off limits, eh?" He patted their shoulders and went back to sit next to his wife, giving a light kiss on the cheek as he did so.

* * *

**32.**

"…and Auntie Rio will spoil you lots, I wonder if you--AH!! He really moves! He moves, Nagisa!"

Nagisa chuckled at that. "Yes, yes. He's been quite energetic lately…" Rio had put her hand on his belly for a while now, waiting for it to move--like what her best friend said. She was not in town for a few months because of work and the last time Rio met Nagisa his belly was still flat.

Rio cooed, "Oh baby, are you excited with what you can do with Auntie? We can't wait to meet you too…" Rio stroked her hand gently on the bump. "But seems like Auntie have to stop talking to you, cuz Daddy was glaring holes at Auntie for hogging Mommy's belly."

Karma's eyebrow twitched. "No, I didn't."

"Dude, please. I know he's yours ok, stop glaring like I'll kidnap them or something." Rio shrugged, "I am not as strong as you, he's too heavy to lift even if I want to."

"Hey," Nagisa sulked, "I'm pregnant."

"Of course darling, that's why you're heavy," Rio replied matter-of-factly.

It was Sunday and Rio was visiting their house. Nagisa and Rio initially planned to meet up at their favorite cafe, but Karma got needlessly overprotective now that Nagisa got bigger and bigger more rapidly. It was not helping that Nagisa was almost fell when he was bumped by a stranger when they were in crowds--making Karma more paranoid than ever. He pleaded Nagisa to not go out too often unless it was necessary. Nagisa relented and asked Rio whether she'd be ok to hang out at their house instead.

"Oh right. Hey Nakamura-san, do you want some beer?" Karma stood up from his seat across his pregnant mate and his best friend. "I am going to have some right now."

"Ohh yes please!" Rio then turned to Nagisa, "Aww sorry Nagisa, but I couldn't resist the temptation." Nagisa only smiled at Rio and nodded good-naturedly.

Karma snickered, "Nagisa got used to it, I drink without restraint anyway." Karma sat down and put Rio's on the table while opening his own can. "He got used watching me drink while he's not."

"I am perfectly fine with not drinking, you know."

Rio teased, putting the beer in front of his face, "Oh reeeeally?"

"Yes really," Nagisa swatted her hand gently. Rio and Karma got along too well--they are the worst possible combination when they were set to tease Nagisa, Nagisa just couldn't win when that happens. Thank god they spare him this time.

"So any names yet?" Rio asked, playing with the can on her hand.

"Mmm not yet,"

"Yeah, Nagisa hasn't been able to think any suitable names nor agreed that the name I come up with is awesome."

Rio snorted, "Well, I wonder if it actually is since you were a person with a name 'Karma',"

"My name is awesome."

"They were good names I suppose… but I don't know if I liked it."

"We should have asked Mother."

"Yeah, we haven't visited since last month, didn't we?"

"Speaking of which, how is she? Thought she'd be around often as you're pregnant now," Rio chipped in.

Nagisa smiled, "Yeah, she's good. She did, actually. She often comes whenever I have problems and we visited more. But we haven't really think about names yet when she was around."

"Anyway, how was your relationship going, Nakamura-san? He wasn't too keen on you to move out of town was he?"

"Yeah well. We split up right after. No big deal." Rio waived her hand, "It was quite apparent that his traditional mindset of a partner didn't really work with me chasing my career, so. Good riddance, I'd say."

"Are you alright then?" Nagisa put his hand on Rio's thigh.

"Of course! It was a while ago, I'm good." Rio winked, "Now that I think about it--I am too busy for a relationship right now. Going to take it easy and just let everything goes. Who knows I might meet a beautiful stranger like you are."

Nagisa giggled while Karma let out a playful snort, "You should be at least half as attractive as I am to get a mate that way, Nakamura-san."

"Puhlease, Karma, we know that's not true." Rio grinned, "If I were as attractive as you are, I'd be uglier than I am now."

"Said the only one who's single in the group."

Nagisa laughed.

* * *

**38.**

Karma felt like it was the longest hours of his life. It felt like it was longer than his whole life up until now. He even cried at sight of Nagisa in pain after an hour of struggle to give birth. He was so afraid--Nagisa almost looked like he's dying.

He probably was.

That must have been what it takes to deliver a life, after all.

So when it was over: when he could see the face of the child, the face of Nagisa at the sight of seeing their child--when they are all alive and well, he couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man on earth.

-

Nagisa put a hand on his cheeks, wiping his thumb on the trace of tears. He smiled, "You alright, darling?"

The baby was still feeding on him, just a moment until they had to be separated so the baby could be taken into the nursery. Karma was sitting beside the bed, exhausted. He now had a blissful expression, but he still looked like hell. He leaned to Nagisa's hand and cover it with his.

"Are you kidding? That's my question. I thought I'd lose you or something. I was scared shitless." Karma whispered softly.

Nagisa frowned, "No swear words like that in front of the baby from now on, ok?" but then he smiled, "But yeah, I thought so too--but I am ok now. I couldn't even remember the pain anymore…" He moved his gaze on to the baby nursing on his chest, "It's worth it."

Karma kissed Nagisa's softly on the lips. "I am so happy, Nagisa."

Nagisa smiled. "Me too."

+

  
"He really looks a lot like you, Karma."

Tooru's hair was a darker shade of red, but other than that and his eyes--his eyes are dark, like his grandma--he was a splitting image of his father.

"He is my son, so of course," Karma replied cheekily.

A sigh, "I hope he won't be anything like you personality-wise," Rio then turn to the baby on Nagisa's lap, "Don't grow up like Daddy, ok? Just the looks are fine. Just his looks are ok. The rest is quite… eh"

"That's it, you're never going to get to babysit my son."

"Oh no… Look at Daddy not letting Auntie and little Tooru had any fun!"

Chuckling inwardly, Nagisa could only hope that his child will be able to cope with the shenanigans that his daddy and auntie had in store for him.


End file.
